Chatter box
by CrimsonTrainer-4395
Summary: So, you wake up in an old wooden shack, alone with a skinny girl, with long raven hair and dark blue eyes. One wrong word, and she'll kill you... Your best bet? Just let her keep talking. Rated T because it's not that gory... My first creepypasta fic, just to see how rusty I am...


**So, hello again!**

 **For anyone who read my "Covered in Rose Petals", or the A-Z short stories, you'd know that I've gone from happy Ouran highschool host club to the dark and creepy world of creepypasta.**

 **Lilith: Finally...My time to shine...**

 **Me: Hush you, your not even in this.**

 **Lilith:...(Goes back to sleep)**

 **Me: Anyway, you might not have noticed, but a jump from Ouran ro creepypasta is a big one. So, to get myself ready, I've decided to write a short, just to get back into my creepy state of mind.**

 **Now then, my children, we shall begin...**

* * *

Oh, you're awake!

How have you been? What's your name? How old are you?

You know what, it doesn't matter; we're friends, and that's all that matters! You know, I'm so happy that you were able to come over! I use to have a lot of friends that would come by, many people to play with, but they didn't like my games!

Some of them made me sad, and others left me…

I know! You wanna share stories? I mean, we are friends, so, lets share stories!

So, now that I think about it, you remind me of my first friend, Danny! He was such a nice boy, tall, smart, very dreamy! We got along so well, and the best part was that he never left me! He never let me down, and he was always there for me!

But, one day, he said that he'd be going away! He had wanted to become a doctor, and he said that he was going to be going to a special school far away, where he'd learn to be the best doctor there was.

So, I made sure that our last game was the most memorial!

It was a game I had come up with, I like to call it, "Surprise Homicidal Surgery"!

You know, in honor of him wanting to become a doctor!

I thought that he'd like that game, something to before he left, something to remember me by! But, now that I think about it, judging by his screams of terror and pain, I think that, next time, I should be a bit more calm with a bone saw…

Oh, I'm so sorry, BFF! I didn't introduce myself yet! My name is Lizzie, Lizzie Adams! Well, I guess that my last name could be Shadows…

What's your name?

…

Oh, you're still not gonna talk? Why not? Aww…I guess it's okay, I'll just go on!

So, I had this other friend after Danny, but she was really mean to me! I didn't like her, but daddy told me to be nice anyway! Argh, just thinking about her makes me kinda angry, but, at the same time, I'm happy…

She was mean, she'd never share her snack, she'd call me names, and she once pushed me out onto the road for her and her other friends to laugh at me!

Her name was Mina, and she told me that, one day, she wanted to reach the sky.

Well, one day, I decided to help her out as well!

You see, Mina said that her favorite place to go was this big mountain, and she like it because she felt so close to touching the sky! And so, I thought that it would be a good place to have her last moments!

So, while she was standing, looking up at the night sky, I pushed her off! I loved the way I felt, watching the terror in her eyes, as she seemed so close to her dream.

Yet so far.

I could see the pain, terror and sadness…

…And I loved it.

…

…Really? You still won't say anything? I'm a bit sad, new friend, why do you look so scared? You're making me a bit angry, best friend, why don't you say anything!?

You know what? Now that I think about it, you remind me of my last friend, Molly.

She was just like you, quiet, a bit shy, yet so bright. You should have seen her, she was such a talented friend. I remember her telling me, word for word, "One day, Lizzie, I want to be the best actress out there. I want to shine brighter then any other star, be that people that people can't look away from."

So, for her sixteenth birthday, I helped her out! I dragged her over to a hanging lamp, tying her hands over her head, you know, so that she was hanging. Then, when she woke up, I poured gasoline over her! I'm really glad that I didn't gag her, her screams of pain really were wonderful!

…

…Buddy? May I ask you one simple question? It's a simple yes or no…

Is your name Alois, or Lilith, I guess, could work as well…

…

Oh, is that not your name?

…Oh…

…Oh well…

…I'm so sorry, best friend, but I don't think that this friendship will work out…

…I mean, you don't say anything, and I'm such a chatter box!...

…I'm sorry, but we're such opposites, and it would seem that…You're not the one I'm looking for…

…Shhhh, please don't cry! I promise, before I take you to daddy, we'll play a game! How does that sound?

…Let's see, I have a potato sack and some ice cold rain water in a tub outside…

…I know! Let's play "Muffled drowning silence"…

…Good night, best friend, but, you're just not the one…

…No hard feelings, right?

…I won't lie, you're screams of terror is quite delightful…

…But, everything must come to an end…

…Good night, best friend…

* * *

 **...Damn, I'm rusty...**

 **Lilith:...It would seem as if you should try a bit harder to make your stories scary...That was merely a bed time story for me...**

 **Me: Wel, you live with big-tall 'n faceless, so I'll just allow the reviewers to tell me what is good, bad, and simply awesome.**

 **So then, because I have a special sign-off for every story, I'm going to go with...**

 **Watch your back, you're never alone...**


End file.
